DO DA TACO DANCE!
DANCY BABY DANCE! RON, KILL IT! DINKLEBURG... u should wear a hat. WHY? Cause I like LLAMAS! L L A M A Mr. Milk, why do you become curdle? Candy Dimension.png|Ooh, I wish I lived there. Banana.jpg|BANANANANANANANANANA! IN SPAAAAAAACE! OOOoooOOOooh! 30995974.jpg|THAT BABY BABY BABY OOOOH Flynn's Contemporary Resorts Lobby 1.jpg|DUCKY MO MO! Dinkleburg... $1000.jpg|PAAAY ME! Dinkleburg... 23193172 2.jpg|OMG IT'S A PUG! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! YIPEE! PUGGY WUGGINS ARE CUTEY PUTUTEEEY! YAYYGSUDV Dinkleburg... MyPenguins.jpg|PENGUINS ARE WIZAAAARDS! cheese brick He'sAFamousWizard.png|The Jonas Brothers sing like they have constepation. Evil Michigan.png|Wut? I wanted it her. Tumblr lsx8hmaXKb1qdtuqno1 250.gif DO THE BANANA SONG! I thought this was a taco page... NO ITS NOT ANYMORE! But- DON'T YOU BUT ME! KILL IT! Excuse me! It's he- GUARDS, DISPOSE OF HIM WHILE I SWITCH INTO MY TRACKSUIT! But- You heard the guy who talks in CAPS and is probably a leader! Being the guards, we must serve our duty to the CAPS guy. WE MUST- WE MUST... what what we must do again? You guys can do me a favor and NOT kill me! Good idea! Let's kill the CAPS guy! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Why you shouldn't look at this page. Because your shoes are now untied. MADE YA LOOK! I LOVE POWER! and cottage cheese. This page is useless! NO IT NOT! YES IT IS! SHUT UP OR ELSE I WILL DELETE YOUR TEXT! You wouldn't you I just deleted the cus you said. Rats! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I JUST SAW SOMETHING SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINYYYYYYYYY! THE PLATYPUS IS PLASTIC! NO IT NOT! PANTS LETTUCE CYBORG UNICORN! I like reflections! ı ןıʞǝ ɹǝɟןǝɔʇıous¡ So do I! so po ı¡ Why are we doing these spaces? ma shoez are velcro and iz noizy! rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppp! Cause we feel like it! LET'S DO REALLY LONG SPACE NOW! never eat yellow snow Category:Dinkledburg... Category:Harry Potter Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random Works! Category:Random Typeing Category:One of those REALLY annoying pages just spammed with pictures Category:TACO BELL! Category:MORE TACO BELL! Category:EVEN MORE TACO BELL! Category:A LOT MORE TACO BELL! Category:A LOT LOT LOT MORE TACO BELL! Category:I like making categories! Category:I don't even care that half of these categories are fake! Category:I LIKE EXTRA CATEGORIES! Category:IN YOUR FACE, NON-RANDOM! Category:I ROCK, YOU DON'T! Category:Big text Category:Cheese Category:I like cottage cheese! Category:You're making fake categories again! Category:No I'm not... Category:Yes you are! Category:LIAR! Category:YOU THE LIAR, LIAR! Category:STOP BEING SUCH A LIAR, YOU LIARY LIAR MCLIAR PANTS! Category:That is so childish! Category:Yeah right! Category:See, childish! Category:Nuh huh! THAT'S LIVING PROOF YOU IDIOT! Category:Let's drop it. Category:Fine. What should we do now? Category:Maybe go see a movie. Category:Which one? Category:Let's do the MOST DRAMTIC, ACTION-PACKED, SAD, VIOLENT MOVIE THAT RELEASED ON JULY 15TH! Category:You mean Harry Potter? Category:NO! Winnie the Pooh! Category:=( That's not violent... Category:YES IT IS! Category: Shut up. Category:YOU SHUT UP! Category:We're fighting again! Category:Let's just not talk to each other! Category:Let's add some REAL categories. Category:Okey dokey. Category:I Like Categories Category:Categories! Category:Pages with random categories Category:We're running out of acurate categories. Category:You mispelled acurate. Category:So did you! Category:Jerk.. Category:YOUR THE JERK! Category:No, your mom is! Category:MY MOTHER IS NICE! Category:You can be lying, I don't know. I've never meet her. Category:She's the one who made us cookies, remember?\ Category:Oh yeah! I remember that! Category:Wait, we're getting sidetracked again! Category:Let's just do unrelated categories. Category:OKAY! Category:V of DOOM! Category:Klalsky Csuspo is SCARY! Category:Jolly Good Show Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Cheesemeisters Category:Sandwiches Category:Sawyer Category:Sports Category:Your mom Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Who's Teh Luz? Category:I dunno, let's look at his category Category:*looks at category* It says that this is extremely random stuff Category:. Category:This page IS very random... Category:...so it's related... Category:...but we're doing unrelated pages... Category:...so let's not add it! Category:*Teh Luz appears* Category:TEH LUZ? Category:Teh Luz: YOU GUYS MUST KEEP MY CATEGORY OR ELSE I WILL....um....uh.... DO SOMETHING VERY VERY...... bad? I got nothin. Category:Bad?! Category:Teh Luz: Yes, bad. Category:Bad isn't good. Category:Teh Luz: Yes, yes it isn;t. Category:You are correct. Category:Teh Luz: WHAZZUP WITH BACON, HIPPIE? Category:???????????????????????/// Category:Teh Luz: I'm "EXTREMELY RANDOM" guy, remember? Category:Oh yeah... Category:Michigan is EVIL!